The security systems generally employed in banks and other commercial businesses highly susceptible to armed robbery include primarily photographic cameras and hidden pushbutton alarms. While the cameras are in continual operation and do not require activation at the time of a robbery, they do not sound any alarm but merely photograph the proceedings for subsequent use in identifying the suspects. The hidden buttons which do activate an alarm and consequently might successfully thwart a robbery attempt or lead directly to the apprehension of its perpetrators, must be voluntarily actuated by an employee to sound the alarm. It is therefore possible through the threat of bodily harm to prevent someone from depressing the alarm button and thereby successfully circumvent the system. Because alarm systems can be circumvented in this manner, their effectiveness as a deterrent to such criminal activity is greatly reduced. If a system could be devised whereby an alarm could be sounded during the commission of a robbery without the need of affirmative action by the person or persons being robbed, many such robberies could be prevented, not only through the utilization of such a system to interrupt robberies in progress or to lead to the immediate apprehension of the persons committing the robberies but also through the public awareness of the system which would act as a substantial deterrent to anyone contemplating such activity. If people knew that an alarm would be sounded the minute they attempted to rob a bank or other establishment, they would be much less likely to attempt the crime.
When a person is subjected to significant levels of psychological stress and tension as would occur during a robbery, certain physiological effects are seen to occur. The effects include an elevated heart rate, increased stomach motility, elevated blood pressure, pupil dilation and changes in one's galvanic skin response. Each of the effects are involuntary responses which could not be prevented from occurring by a person perpetrating a robbery. If an alarm system could utilize one or more of these involuntary responses to activate an alarm it would present a very real deterrent to such crimes. Such a system is disclosed herein.